The Mind of a Pirate
by kaida-amarante
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was the captain of a ragtag crew of young pirates. What will he do when he comes across a childhood friend that changes his life?  Summary sucks, I know. Be prepared for a lot of drama. Sorry for the OOCness. Eventual UsUk?
1. Chapter 1

The blonde glanced over at the younger boy standing next to him, watching the brown hair blow gracefully in the wind propelling the ship. "Schultz, are you sure you guys are okay with this? Being pirates?" He watched as the thirteen year-old first mate turned to him, emerald eyes meeting almost gold hazel ones.

"Of course, Captain!" Schultz smiled his usual bright smile, lighting up his dirty face. "We're all okay with this situation as long as we're with ya! That's all that really matters to us! What would ya do without us, anyway?"

The captain of the ship laughed, his voice breaking through the wind. "I don't know Schultz." The pirate stared over the sea, looking at the land in front of him. Dartmoor, England. If he could lose Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo anywhere, it would be there. His home turf. "Time for a chase, Schultz." His voice was thick with a British accent and he turned away preparing himself to leave his young crew behind on the ship. "You'll be in charge while I'm gone." He smirked back, his face and stance showing full well that he was a pirate. "Don't let any of us get killed."

They landed and the chase began. After all, he was the one the other pirates wanted, so he ran into the forests nearby, knowing full well he could lose all the men chasing him in the maze and that no one would go near his ship.

It was a cold night in the forests of Dartmoor, England in the midst of the Steampunk Era. Fairies flit around and Hellhounds chased down souls of the departed that had run to the moor. The blonde Brit smiled as he ran through the trees, losing the ones that were chasing him. He was native to this area and knew it well, not to mention that he was a favorite of the fairies, who guided him through in a maze like pattern that would confuse anyone that couldn't see the creatures. The boy smiled as the men chasing him gave up and yelled to each other to retreat.

"Did we do well, Arthur?" One of the small fairies smiled and rested itself on the Brit's shoulder. The others continued to flit around him, smiles plastered on their pretty faces.

"Very. Thank you, my friends." Arthur smiled brightly, his sandy blonde hair falling in his one uncovered emerald eye. "But now I must leave. My crew is waiting for me, you see."

"Of course! We understand! It would be our pleasure to lead you back, Arthur!" The fairies all shouted the words in unison, smiling at the teen. "But please come visit us again!"

"I shall. And I would be honored to have you lead me back to my ship." Arthur took off his black feathered hat and brushed it off before setting it on top the mop of sandy hair that covered his head. "I would prefer to stay longer but my crew is waiting, and more than likely worried. So I must hurry." Arthur smiled, his thick accent coating the words which hung in the air of the forest. "And when I leave, please beware the Hellhounds. They can be quite vicious." The British teen started walking, the small fairies leading him to the safety of the moor and his ship.

The crew smiled and waved to him. "Captain Kirkland! We were worried bout you! Almost thought ya'd been caught." Schultz bounded off the ship in excitement. "Good to have ya back!"

Arthur smiled and patted the younger teen on the head. Arthur Kirkland was the captain of a ragtag crew of teens and kids who were actually pretty good pirates. "I would never get caught on my home turf. I know this place too well." He boarded the ship, staring back at the moor and his fairy friends waving goodbye to him. "And I've got friends here who show me the way."

Schultz stared back in confusion. "Uh…if ya say so, Captain. Anyway, we gotta get outta here before those creeps come back! That was scary!" As the thirteen year old brushed his greasy, brown hair back, Arthur noticed that the boy's usually bright face was covered in dirt from the recent chase. "Let's hope that doesn't happen again."

"I really despise telling you this, Schultz, but we are PIRATES. We are ALWAYS going to be chased after." Arthur brushed the dirt on his red waistcoat off and fingered the white and gold trim and buttons. He had always loved this coat. It was the only gift he had ever received. He smiled softly as he walked down the stairs from the deck and to his cabin where he took off the jacket and hung it up before removing his black and gold feathered hat and hanging it up as well. "That is the truth. There is no way we can ever stop running and live actual lives." He stared at the jacket and sighed. "Or maybe that is just me. The others are still young. Maybe they can live." The teen fell onto his bed with a groan.

His black vest was coated in dirt and the white Victorian shirt beneath it was wrinkled and dirty beyond recognition. Arthur sighed again as he slipped off his brown boots and flipped over onto his stomach before pulling out the gold pocket watch he had stolen on his first time ransacking a village. He fingered it and closed his eyes, one of which was hidden beneath a pitch black eye patch. "Hopefully they can. I already know that I am not able to…" He let out another sigh as he drifted into the world of dreams.

Cannon fire woke him up early in the morning, as the sun just started rising. He jumped out of his bed and quickly redressed before running out onto the deck. "What bloody Hell is going on here?"

Schultz turned to him, covered in sweat and bleeding from a gun wound to the shoulder. "They surprised us, Captain. We didn't know what to do while ya were still asleeping so we started fightin back. Sorry, Sir." Schultz fell forward as he fainted from the blood loss.

"Who in the blazes is attacking us?" Arthur laid Schultz down carefully and ran forward to the railing, staring out at the other ship. "That ship…no way…"

"There you are, Kirkland! I've been looking everywhere for you! So you finally show yourself? Such a coward!"

Arthur shuddered at the voice. "Alfred F. Jones. I should have known that it was you pulling such a dirty trick." The teens face contorted in anger as he stared up at the other ship's captain. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave my men out of this?"

Alfred grinned. "Now, now, Arthur. These boys are hardly men. Now as for you…you've grown quite a lot since I saw you last. Quite a lot more disheveled, aren't you?" Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur's worn and dirty clothing then down at his own clean outfit.

"You bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled the words, making his crew stop firing cannons to stare at him. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it directly at Alfred's head. "We shall end this right now!"

"Sure we will, Arthur." Alfred grinned again and walked away. "Things between us will never end." He turned back around to the Brit, his sapphire eyes suddenly insatiable. "You should know that, Artie."

Arthur's emerald eye widened in shock and his pale face flushed at the hunger in the two pools of twisting sapphire waters. "What…what nonsense are you speaking? There's nothing but hatred between us!" His sandy blonde hair blew in the sudden gust of wind he created as he turned away.

"I'll make you a deal, Artie. If you come aboard my ship, then we'll let all the others aboard your ship go free. Erase their record. How's that?"

Arthur's eye widened in shock again as he looked around at all the boys he had been traveling with for months or years in some cases. "Would that be a promise you would honor, Alfred? They would all have a clean slate?"

"Captain! Ya can't do this! You're just gonna abandon us after everything? Besides, ya deserve an empty slate also!" Schultz sat up, holding his hand against his shoulder and flinching from the pain. "Ya can't go through with this! We won't let ya!" The defiant words lead the entire crew of the ship to let out yells of agreement.

"Listen, you all will get clean slates. It will be for the best. My staying with you would just bring misfortune. Besides, it is too late for me." Arthur smiled to his crew and turned back to Alfred, letting his face drop as he did so. "It is a deal, Alfred. As long as you promise to keep your side."

"Of course. I'll send a bridge over in a minute for you to come on over." Alfred grinned again and turned to his crew. "You guys heard me!"

"Captain…Kirkland?" Schultz's eyes filled with tears and he hurriedly wiped them away. "We'll miss ya, Captain. Try to be careful, stay safe, and have a good life, ya hear?"

Arthur glanced around at all of the crying faces and smiled. "Yes. Same goes to all of you. I am very proud to have called you my crew."

"You ready, Artie? Come on over." Alfred smiled as he said the words and dropped the bridge which Arthur climbed onto and walked over from his ship to the other, not looking back. "We got him. Full speed ahead, boys!"

"I still hate you, Alfred." Arthur muttered the words, ignoring the farewells from the ship he had walked away from. "I always will."

Alfred grinned, his eyes filling with hunger again. "If you hate me, why do you still wear that jacket I gave you?" Alfred fingered one of the golden buttons. "You would still look like a pirate without it. There's no reason to still wear it if you hate me." The American grinned like a fox as he leaned over and pulled the jacket away from Arthur's thin neck, which he then kissed.

"I-It is not because it was you! It is…well…because I like the way it looks!" Arthur turned away from the other blonde and blushed, pushing Alfred away. "That is it! I hate you, you wanker!"

"You don't hate me. But it's okay for you not to admit that yet. Wanna know why? 'Cause I love you, Artie. Always have and always will." Alfred grinned like a fox as he spun the pirate around and to his chest. "So it's okay for you to stay ignorant. Makes you cute."

"Y-You bloody git…" Arthur leaned his head against Alfred's chest and looked down at the wooden planks beneath him.

"Cute! Now then, you aren't a pirate anymore and you need to get back into the swing of society. Come with me so you can change into more modern clothes." Alfred grabbed Arthur by the hand and dragged him down the stairs and to a cabin full of clothes.

"You…are completely off your trolley, Alfred!" Arthur grimaced and wrenched himself out of the American's grip and stood in the doorway blushing as the taller blonde raced around finding clothes to fit the smaller teen. "Bloody wanker."

"These should fit! Now, go change!" Alfred threw a pile of clothing in the Brit's arms and grabbed the teen, dragging him to a spare cabin. "Here!" The American pushed the smaller boy inside and closed the door to wait.

Arthur sighed and undressed, pulling on a pair of loose fitting brown pants that perfectly matched the brown vest he pulled over his white button up shirt and matched his thick, brown boots. He stared at himself in the dirt-caked mirror and pulled his eye patch off, blinking his matching emerald eyes as he ran his rough, calloused hands through his pale hair. He sighed and pulled on fingerless leather gloves the same shade of brown as everything else before he pulled the pair of goggles on to rest on the top of his head. Arthur grabbed the gold pocket watch and hid it in his pocket. He took one last look in the mirror, surprised to see that he actually looked his young age, before pulling open the door to face Alfred.

"You keep getting cuter, Artie!" Alfred took Arthur's hand in his and led the Brit to his cabin where he sat on the unmade bed and pulled the smaller blonde onto his lap. "Now, be a good boy and stay in here with me until we get back to town. Then you'll have a clean slate with me. I'll say…that I saved you from pirates! Not too much of a lie!" Alfred smiled and fell backwards, dragging a flushed Arthur with him. "We'll have a life together. It'll be nice. No more stealing though. You're too cute for that! I'll supply you with everything you need."

"I hate you, bloody wanker." Arthur hid his flushed face in Alfred's grey vest in embarrassment.

"Love you too, Artie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Schultz? Hey, where are you, Shultz? Anybody?" Arthur ran through the empty ship, screaming for his crew, fearing for their lives. After all, this was a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean with a storm brewing outside. Storms…how he hated them so…

A loud yell echoed among the empty hallway as the waves started throwing the ship around like a rag doll. Saying Arthur was scared was an understatement. He was flat out terrified. Storms scared him when he was on a ship, but before he had always had his crew. He had to stay strong for them, so he couldn't show any traces of fear. Only Schultz had known about this fear, because he could read Arthur so well. But now, he didn't have anyone around him. This time, he started crying in fear, screaming for anybody around. Shame filled his heart. A 17 year-old pirate captain, crying and screaming because of a storm. A second later however, it got worse. The smell of blood filtered through the empty hallways and rooms, making Arthur gag. All he could do was run towards the smell, covering his mouth and nose. What could he say, he was curious.

Another scream rang around the room as he opened a wooden door and stared inside. Schultz and the rest of his crew were lying there, butchered and covered in blood. Beside Schultz, Alfred was lying there, as bloody as the rest. Arthur broke out into a new round of tears as he stared at the carnage.

"Artie? Artie, wake up!" Alfred grabbed Arthur around the shoulders and shook him violently, trying to wake the teen up. "Arthur, please, wake up! Please!"

A loud sob escaped Arthur's throat as tears fell like waterfalls down his face which was twisted in pain and fear. His emerald eyes flew open and he stared up at Alfred, who was watching him with worry etched on his young face. "Al…fred?" Arthur realized that his hands were entwined with Alfred's shirt, pulling the other boy closer. With a gasp, he let go, making Alfred chuckle a bit. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" He could've hit himself over the way he was stuttering. "I just…" He stopped and wiped the tears away from his pale face, surprised when Alfred leaned forward and wiped them away gently.

Another sob broke the loud silence as Arthur closed his eyes and thought back on his dream. "Arthur, what's wrong?" The soft, gentle voice snapped Arthur out of his thoughts and made him gasp as he realized what had happened. "Please, Arthur, just tell me."

As Alfred leaned forward, the younger blonde jumped and pushed back, almost falling off the bed he was lying on. "Don't touch me, you git! I hate you! Your touch makes my skin crawl!" He hissed the poison-laced words and glared at Alfred. Why was he so broken up about Alfred being killed in that dream? After all, Alfred didn't mean anything to Arthur…right?

Alfred sighed and leaned back, averting his eyes from the definite anger shooting his way from Arthur. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Captain!" Alfred and Arthur turned to stare at the new man in the room. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we're being attacked!" His dark skin glistened with sweat, and his brown eyes shone with paranoid fear.

Alfred turned to him with annoyance, his eyes flitting back to Arthur, who was wiping away his tears and hiding his fears. "What do you want, Jason? Who's attacking us?"

"Pirates, Captain."

"Pirates?" Alfred jolted to his feet and ran out of the room, locking Arthur inside as he ran out to the deck and stared at the pirate ship making its way over to them. "Pirates…really? Who's the captain?"

"They say…his name is Captain Carriedo." Jason stood loyally behind Alfred as the man leaned over the railing, staring intently at the ship. "He's a Spanish pirate. Apparently, he has some bad history with some of the English pirates."

"Really? We better be careful then…"

"Because of Mr. Kirkland?"

"Yeah."

"I keep telling you, Captain, we should just leave him. He's a pirate, sir. He causes too much trouble." Jason turned back toward the stairs leading back to the room where Arthur was locked inside. "Let me just toss him out to sea right now."

"No way, Jason. I brought him with us for a purpose. I'm not going to let anybody do anything to him." Alfred turned and put a knife to Jason's throat. "If you touch him, you die."

"¡Hola! Señor Jones, I apologize for making things hard on you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to do a quick check of your ship." The Spaniard leaned over and smiled at Alfred, his green eyes lighting up, making him look totally innocent. Next to him stood a pale Frenchman, his blonde hair falling in waves to his shoulders. "There's a dangerous pirate captain on the loose, and we have information that he may be on this ship. Have you taken aboard any strange teenagers lately?"

"What would make you think I have? Do I look like somebody that would do that? And how on Earth could a teenage boy be a dangerous pirate? It doesn't make sense. But no, I haven't." Alfred released the knife in his hand and turned to the pirate. "I'm sorry."

"Then let me search your ship! I'll be suspicious if you don't let me. And please, call me Antonio." Antonio brushed a hand through his curly, brown hair and smiled. "So, may I?"

There was a moment of hesitation as Alfred thought it over. The chances were, Antonio was looking for Arthur. But then again, how would he have an idea that Arthur was on this ship? "Yeah, you can search."

Antonio and his friend (who he called Francis) came onboard the ship and let Alfred follow them as they checked every room, getting suspicious glances from the crew members. After a few minutes, there was only one room left. "Señor, would you mind unlocking this door for me?"

"I-It's just my private quarters. Everything in there is a personal belonging of mine. There's nobody in there." Alfred's hand shook as he tried to reason with the two, hoping that Arthur could hear them through the door and had enough time to hide. After a look from Francis, he unlocked the door and closed his eyes as it swung open. He knew Arthur was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

What was really surprising though, were the reactions of the other two. Francis grabbed Alfred and dragged him backwards, holding him back as Antonio grabbed a handful of Arthur's unruly blonde hair and forced the teen face first onto the bed. "I knew you would be here, Kirkland. After all, Schultz let me know exactly who you were with. He's not as loyal as you thought he was, hm?"

Emerald eyes widened in shock. "Shultz…? What the hell did you do to him, you git?" Arthur struggled against the Spaniard's grip, knowing that Shultz would never rat him out. Alfred couldn't help but notice how the younger blonde's eyes flit to him helplessly, begging for help. "Alfred, please! You've got to help me!"

"I can't believe this! Captain Kirkland, the most ferocious 'pirate' on the seas, begging for help! Eres patético."

That made something in Alfred snap and pull out of Francis' grip and race towards Antonio, pulling the man off the other pirate's body and throw him against the wall, anger coating his face. "Don't say things like that. And don't touch Arthur. And don't ever, ever say things like that about Arthur!"

"Ah, you have…shall I say…sentimientos for this boy?" Alfred grimaced and banged Antonio against the wall, not thinking at all. His vision was blurred and red, and he couldn't even hear Antonio's taunts anymore. He didn't care. All he could hear is what Arthur said, and what was said to Arthur. Including, "Eres patético, Kirkland, pero yo amo de todas formas."

Alfred could speak some Spanish, so he actually knew what Antonio was saying to Arthur, which made the red grow and Alfred start attacking the Spaniard. "Tch! G-Get off of me, you damn Frenchie!" Alfred stopped the second he heard Arthur's voice. The feeling of anger in his gut got even worse when he heard Arthur cry out in pain. His vision returned to normal when he turned and stared at Arthur, who was lying on his back on the bed, Francis above him, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. The most surprising thing was that there was a blood-covered knife sticking out of the Briton's side. Alfred could do nothing but stare as Arthur pulled the knife out of his side and fought back against the Frenchman, to no avail. He wasn't strong enough. And not to mention he suddenly stopped and went pale at a sudden crash of thunder and flash of lightning.

"Alfred..." The accented voice was just a whisper at this point, but grew stronger after another loud bang of thunder outside the ship. "Alfred!" With the yell, he pulled out of Francis's grasp and hid his face in his hands, shaking with fear. Staring with shock, neither Antonio nor Francis had an issue with the named man running forward and cradling the smaller boy in his arms, whispering soothing words.

"You aren't taking him, Antonio. Not even if you kill me." Alfred glared at the pirate, his eyes full of set determination. "I've given orders to my crew that nothing is supposed to happen to him. They'll protect him." One of his hands found the open wound on Arthur's side, grabbing the blankets in that hand and putting pressure on it. His other hand and his upper arm of his disposed hand kept the boy in his lap. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you take him away!" He glared over at the pirate and Frenchman. 'Not after I worked so hard and finally got him where I want him.' He let a small smile slide onto his face as Arthur's hands grabbed onto his shirt and pulled the two closer. Another crash of thunder made Arthur whimper and hide his face. The ship was now was rocking harshly.

"Ah, Toni, we should try to get back to our ship. It seems like a bad storm." Francis grabbed Antonio's arm and walked out.

"Nos estamos dejando sólo porque tiene una debilidad por amor…" Antonio muttered the words under his breath as the two left, closing the door behind them.

Arthur whimpered and held onto Alfred for dear life, his eyes closed tight. Alfred stared compassionately down. "Arthur, we need to get your wound bandaged up." Come on, it'll hurt worse if you don't, and we don't want it to get infected."

"I'll be fine! I've had worse than this that's gotten infected before…this is nothing." Arthur wrapped his body around Alfred's just for the comfort of knowing somebody strong was there…right?

Alfred chuckled and leaned back into the bed, singing a lullaby above the loud storm. After a while, Arthur fell asleep, followed quickly by Alfred. The door creaked open, revealing Jason standing there, the knife in this hand glinting maliciously. "Damn pirate causes too much trouble…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I keep forgetting to do this…I don't own any of the characters except Jason and Schultz. I love Schultz though! He will in fact be in later chapters! Yay! Um…Arthur for sure is very OOC…sorry…well, I didn't do this last time, but I will now have translations for the spanish in the last chapter! Maybe not exact but…oh well**

**Eres ****patético - ****you're pathetic**

**Sentimientos - ****feelings**

**Nos estamos dejando sólo porque tiene una debilidad por amor - ****we are only leaving because he has a weakness for love**

"Where is he? Where the hell is Arthur?" Alfred yelled the words, an anger in his eyes that let the crew know that he could, and would, kill them at any second. But none of the people he had asked actually knew where Arthur was though! However…there was one…"Jason! What the hell did you do to Arthur?"

"Well, you see, Captain, those pirates didn't leave the ship like you were supposed to. They waited a few minutes, grabbed Mr. Kirkland and left." Alfred knew it was a lie, even if it was a partially likely story and Jason's face held no betrayal in the words. Even so, Alfred grabbed him by the collar and started growling threats. "I truly don't know where he is, Captain."

"Like hell you don't." Alfred stormed off, knowing that as long as Jason was involved, Arthur was in trouble. Jason's family had been murdered by pirates when he was a child, so now, he didn't exactly have the best relationship with them. And knowing how the man felt about Arthur…Alfred ran a hand through his golden hair, fighting back tears. Arthur was probably dead at this moment…

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes, fighting the headache he had. He looked around the dark room, surprised that he recognized it. It was definitely a room on Alfred's ship. Just…a lot darker and damper than what he was used to. Struggling a bit to get up, he realized that his wrists and ankles were both tied to the bed underneath him. A piece of cloth was wrapped around his mouth as a makeshift gag. Not to mention that he felt new wounds and what would have to be dried blood. He was in a really bad situation here.

That bad situation became even worse when the door opened, closed, and locked behind none other than Jason. He smirked at Arthur, an aura of evil about him. "Well, well! Look who finally decided to wake up! You're a pretty heavy sleeper aren't you?"

'Git…why are you asking questions to somebody who you've gagged? You know I can't answer!' Arthur's eyes narrowed and he stared up at Jason, who brought out a knife coated in dried blood. Arthur's blood. The pirate wiggled a little against the ropes tying him down as he glared at the blade, grimacing as it went under his grimy shirt and cut it open, leaving a trail of blood all the way down where the sharp blade had trailed.

"How do you feel, Pirate Boy? Do you feel like shit?" Jason's calm voice was laced with sickly sweet poison. "Because that's how I felt when this happened to me." Arthur closed his eyes as tight as he could as the blade pressed against his neck, only to open them when Jason talked again. "I know you're right there, Captain. But if you even try to open that door, I'll kill him in an instant. I'm watching the doorknob, so you don't have a chance."

Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door and suddenly Alfred's voice filled the air. "You kill him, Jason, and I will destroy everything precious to you in front of your eyes. I'll destroy it all and THEN I'll kill you." His voice was calm but it was easy to tell that it was angry. "In fact, you're lucky I haven't decided to kill you for threatening him."

Arthur once again closed his eyes, tears falling out of the corners. 'I didn't want this…Alfred, please, I don't want anyone to get hurt! Leave me behind! You'll just get hurt if you keep me around. Please…please…Alfred!' He started full out crying. 'Alfred…Alfred…please! I don't want you to get hurt! Especially not if it's because of me! You don't need me around…please, please! Alfred!'

"Arthur! Open your eyes! It's okay!" Arthur gasped behind the gag when he heard Alfred's voice. He had been too absorbed in his thoughts to realize what had been happening. How Jason had made the mistake of moving away from him and towards the door. How Alfred had known that and flung open the door, beating Jason within an inch of his life afterwards. All he knew now was that Alfred was staring into his eyes with worried intensity and was struggling with the ropes. With a curse, Alfred finally just grabbed Jason's knife, flinching at the blood, and cut them. He then pulled off the cloth and stared in shock as Arthur leaped up and wrapped his thin arms around the other man's neck.

"Alfred…Alfred…Alfred!" Arthur sobbed the name, a bit louder each time as he held onto Alfred's shirt for dear life. "Alfred!"

"I'm right here, Arthur. What's wrong?" Alfred's voice was quiet…almost hesitant as he rubbed Arthur's back in calming circles. Arthur just sobbed, unable to speak his thoughts to Alfred. "Arthur, things won't get better if you don't talk to me."

A moment of silence held the two in its grasp before Arthur finally made a strangled whimpering sound and tightened his grasp around the other blonde. "I just…all I am is trouble…I hurt everyone around me! I'm just going to end up getting you hurt! I wouldn't be able to live with that! Please…I don't want you hurt, Alfred! Just get rid of me!"

"Hell no."

The words made Arthur open his eyes wide in shock and confusion. "But…"

"No means no, Arthur. But, tell me this. You say things like that, but you push me away. What exactly do you want?" Arthur whimpered again as Alfred pushed him away, his eyes set with determination as the pirate landed on his back on the bed.

'You.' Arthur looked away from Alfred. "I-I don't…know…"

"Yes you do. Tell me already, Arthur, how do you feel about me?"

"I love you!" Arthur's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he blurted out the words.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, here's chapter four. The return of Schultz! XD FEAR THE POWER! Um…anyway…yeah, this one is the beginning of the USUK part. So, if I get courageous enough, the rating may go up. But I've never written anything like that so I'd need a **lot** of help…please review!

Alfred stared down at Arthur for a moment and had just opened his mouth to respond when a loud groan coming from the vicinity of the door interrupted him. Jason held his head and sat up, staring at the two with a grimace. "You…" Jason was about to finish his sentence when the door swung open again, hitting him dead-on in the face and knocking him out. Arthur stared with wide eyes at the boy standing in the now open doorway.

Now somewhat clean brown hair was plastered to the pale skin on the boy's face with blood, and a cut on the forehead was forcing one hazel eye to stay closed. "Sch-Schultz!" Arthur scrambled off the bed and to the doorway, where he took in all the bloody cuts and bruises covering the younger teen's body. "Bloody hell…Schultz…what happened to you?" His voice was nothing but a shocked whisper as he fought to keep tears back. It was his fault and he knew it.

"Different pirates…" Schultz looked away with shame. "Said they was lookin' for ya…Beat me up 'til I finally told them…" His eyes filled with tears. "Sorry, Captain. I didn't wanna but they just…it hurt…" And then he was crying. Shock filled his eyes when Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Settle down now, Schultz." Alfred nearly gasped at how Arthur changed within a moment from bawling his eyes out and acting like a little kid, to acting like a father or older brother. Instead he stared with impressed shock as Arthur started muttering to the boy with words Alfred couldn't make out. 'God…he's amazing…' Alfred shook his head a moment and then went back in his memory to how Arthur had acted after those blurted words. 'He meant them…' With that thought, Alfred got of the bed, kicking the unconscious form of Jason, and walked up behind Arthur, getting a strange look that was partially fear from Schultz. "Ah, Alfred. Um…may I…ask something of you?"

Heart jumping, Alfred stared down into Arthur's emerald green eyes. "Yeah, of course, Artie."

"Don't call me Artie. This is Schultz. He was my first mate back on my ship. He's injured and has no place to go…would you please…keep him on the ship? For me?" The way Arthur gazed up at him with a slightly flushed face and sparkling eyes almost made Alfred melt. He knew that he had a soft spot for this boy since they had met, but this was…different. "Um…Alfred?"

With a start, Alfred realized that he hadn't answered and that now both Arthur and Schultz were staring up at him with anxious expressions. "Y-Yeah. I'd never kick someone of the ship unless they do something really horrible. Especially not a kid." Alfred couldn't help but grin at Schultz, but not missing the bright smile on Arthur's face. "You can stay."

Walking out, he couldn't help but hear what happened next. After the joyous moment, Schultz turned to Arthur. "Ya still have the watch?" Alfred stopped behind a corner, close enough to hear the conversation. 'Watch…? What watch?'

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"Of course not, Schultz…How on earth could I tell him that I have this? He'd know instantly what had happened…"

"It was an accident though! It's not like ya meant to kill Matt!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I killed his twin brother…"

Alfred stopped.

Matt…was killed by…Arthur? His precious twin brother had been killed by Arthur? But Matthew had died years ago! Back when they were around 13. Back when Arthur had been like a younger brother to them. Arthur had been crying worse than anyone else at Matt's funeral.

But it was his fault?

Alfred refused to believe it.

But the watch…when Matthew had been found dead, the only thing missing was the gold pocket watch given to him by their grandfather on his deathbed. Alfred felt his stomach twisting itself in knots as he placed his hand against the wall behind him for balance as it finally sunk in.

Arthur had killed Matthew.

It seems like in the conversation; Arthur had suddenly tried to walk away. "Don't go, Arthur! We aren't done talking!" For some reason, when Alfred heard the familiarity in Schultz's voice, he winced in anger. Or rather, jealousy, he decided later. "Just tell him! It'll be a lot better! Besides, it was an accident, wasn't it?"

"Of course! I'd never want to hurt Matt!" Alfred could hear Arthur's voice cracking, indicating tears. "Never!"

"Ya know, Arthur, it almost sounds as if ya loved this Matt guy. Was there a secret relationship ya never told me about?" The silence after that question seemed to physically hurt Alfred. He didn't realize that the silence was because of the incredulous look Arthur was sending Schultz's way. "No?"

"No. Not at all."

A quiet sigh of relief made its way through Alfred's lips. "Well…ya should still tell Mr. Jones about this." He heard footsteps as Schultz walked away. Alfred was about to walk back to his cabin when he jumped at the sound of Arthur sobbing. As much against his bad judgment as it was, Alfred ran around the corner and straight to where Arthur was sitting outside the doorway to Jason's cabin.

Without hesitation, he picked Arthur up bridal style and started walking back to their cabin. "So…Arthur…" He felt Arthur flinch at the use of his full name. "I happened to overhear that conversation. You…killed Mattie?"

Shaking, Arthur buried his face in Alfred's shirt. "It was an accident…I promise…he was teaching me how to use a pistol and…" Another loud sob. "I didn't mean to! Please believe me! I…I've never forgiven myself for that! And I have never used a gun again! Never!"

With a sigh, Alfred quietly calmed Arthur down. "It's okay. I believe you. After all," Alfred opened the door and laid Arthur down on the bed before finishing, "you are my little Artie."

Emerald eyes opened wide when Alfred leaned over and kissed Arthur on the lips. Feeling the younger teen struggle a bit, Alfred broke the kiss and smiled down at Arthur. "You're feisty, just like back then. You haven't really changed have you, Arthur? Except for your attitude…back then you were so…well, you're still cute and innocent and naïve, but back then, you weren't all piratey."

"Sh-Shut up, you bloody Git!" Arthur was blushing furiously as he pushed Alfred away, looking like a kid again as he lie on the bed, red-faced, with wide eyes. "It's not like…well…" He trailed off and looked toward one of the walls. "It's not like you haven't changed either! Because you haven't!"

"The coat from me, and the watch you stole from Mattie…you had a part of each of us, Artie. Did you take it for granted?" Arthur yelped in shock as Alfred stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out the too familiar watch. "So it's true…"

"He asked me to take it! I didn't just steal it!" Alfred smirked at the defensive tone in Arthur's voice. "It's not like I just accidentally killed him and decided to take the watch! I-"

"You're a pirate, Arthur. Why should I believe that you didn't steal this?" Alfred smirked wider as he hung the watch over Arthur, who flushed even more. "I'll have to force you to tell me the truth, won't I, Artie?"

Smirking even wider, if that was possible, Alfred leaned back over Arthur, taking off his own grey tie as he grabbed Arthur's wrists, which he tied to the bedposts. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the smaller boy's yelp before tangling his large, gloved hand in pale blonde hair and yanking the boy's head back, revealing his smooth, creamy neck. "A-A-Alfred…please…st-stop!" The words got a response of another dark chuckle from the elder blonde. "Please…I…y-you're…like an older b-brother to me and…I just…wh-what would my mother think of you? Sh-she asked you t-to take c-care of me, r-right?"

The thought snapped Alfred back. Arthur's mother had in fact asked the dirty blonde to take care of her son. Arthur was only 5 at the time and was the cutest thing with his huge, emerald eyes. Alison Kirkland was the boy's mother. A beautiful blonde with eyes the color of spring and pale skin covered in soft freckles, angel kisses as she liked to call them to her four children, the youngest of which being Arthur. She had always been frail, and got ill not long after Arthur was born. She suddenly got a lot worse when Arthur was 5 years old. On her death bed, Alfred had promised Alison that he would always take care of and protect Arthur.

Alfred smiled sincerely down at Arthur. "She did. I'm sorry, Arthur." With that he stood up and walked out, forgetting that Arthur was still tied up.


End file.
